vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
146695-wouldnt-it-be-a-wise-move-to-forbid-rerolling-runes-on-items-your-char-cant-wear
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This would fix it. Rerolling a slot does not naturally feel like a "soulbinding" action in the way that equipping or costume unlocking does. So a little box warning you would be very helpful. When you equip raid gear you bought with a token, you get a message saying that selling it after equipping it will result in gold, not a token, so they do pay attention to this stuff, just looks like they missed an obscure one. | |} ---- ---- World of Warcraft's "runing" feature (Gemming and Enchanting) does not bind any item that is BoE when you do similar actions. That's the only thing I can think of that comes close to runing in a different game, though. Edit: Just wanted to add that I can't disagree w/ the character deletion. There's a popup for that (And you also have to type out the character's full name...), so the player is at fault. Edited November 11, 2015 by Mekijune | |} ---- big question is: if an item gets soulbound when rerolling the rune slots: why i am able then to reroll them in the first place if a character has no way to even use it? would be a whole other issue if i was rerolling a leather armour for an medic alt since the stalker could at least wear it. i mean i can even buy things from raid vendor and sell it back until i get the sockets i want and then send it to an alt. (dunno if that's intended) common sense tells me: "if a stalker can reroll slots on a heavy gun it is okay to do so"... and i don't even know why it should get souldbound anyways... and speaking of common sense: ws is the first mmo i ever played till endgame. so yes: my general knowledge is not existing. and i have no common sense for this stuff... i'm dumb but dude i know that things get souldbound for several actions. afaik: equipping unlock costume (account bound should be enough though... most of the time you just get your 1 copper anyways) unlock pets unlock mounts some vendor items AFTER equipping. not on pickup rerolling a slot from an item in your inventory somewhat neither feel like i'm unlocking anything for my char nor equipping it | |} ---- ---- ---- it got crafted from a guildie for my alt... but have fun with it | |} ---- A player should know "because other MMOs do it this way" is very specious reasoning in that it can basically be applied to nearly every fault an MMO has. It's really not a good excuse for an MMO not providing the player with enough information or making things intuitive. Devs can't assume that people playing Wildstar have the sort of extensive MMO experience that makes them familiar with all of the game's mechanics - and honestly, even extensive MMO experience doesn't always guarantee that either. I've been playing MMOs for more than a decade and a half - going all the way back to the early days of EverQuest. I've tried nearly every AAA MMO whether it be in beta or subscribing - and, like I said, I had no idea adding a rune to an item would make it soulbound. In my mind, there was really no obvious "common sense" reasoning as to why it would. | |} ----